ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Digital Nya (Season 12)
DO NOT EDIT WITHOUT MASTER OF ENERGY - MOSES' PERMISSION! Nya is the current Elemental Master and ninja of Water. She is Kai's younger sister, who is the Elemental Master and ninja of Fire. She has also made the Yin-yang Promise with Jay, the Elemental Master and ninja of lightning. History Early Life Upon meeting Wu, Nya and Kai joined him in his quest to protect Ninjago. As her brother trained to be a Ninja, Nya grew tired of being left out from the team and created the identity of Samurai X. During this time, Jay began to start a relationship with Nya. She helped fight the Serpentine and later the Stone Army, who corrupted her using Dark Matter. After the Overlord's defeat, Nya was purified but faced new problems when a love triangle formed between her, Jay and Cole. After Zane's apparent demise, Nya and Dareth journeyed to Chen's Island, joining the Ninja to save the restores Zane and fight Chen's army. Following the conflict, Wu trained Nya to harness her element of water. Though her training troubled her at first, she unlocked her True Potential and destroyed the Preeminent. Consequently, Nadakhan freed his crew of pirates and wreaked havoc on Ninjago. After being captured by Nadakhan, Nya was accidentally poisoned and died, but she survived due to Jay's final wish as it undid recent events. Late Life Peace returned briefly until the Oni invaded and Nya along with her friends had to leave the city. She experienced guilt for unintentionally leaving Cole behind but got an idea to forge the golden weapons to defeat the threat. At the monastery, she and her friends fought the Oni along with Wu, Garmadon, and Cole who returned to help. During the end of the fight, Nya accepted Jay's Yin-Yang Promise once the enemy was vanquished. Months later, Nya and her friends fight against Aspheera and her Pyro Vipers after accidentally releasing them from their tomb. After Zane is banished by Aspheera's sorcery, she and the remaining Ninja send themselves to the Never-Realm in order to rescue him. Nya struggles when she is unable to use her powers, due to the realm's extreme winter freezing all water, but is mentored by an elder of the village they've taken shelter in, Sorla, to learn how to control ice. A few weeks after the Liberation of the Never-Realm, she and the ninja sucked themselves into the old, legendary video game Prime Empire in order the find out a mysterious case of missing children which played the game. She and the ninja journeyed to find the three Key-tanas to unlock the final boss, in order to end the game. In the final boss fight, he and the ninja tried to combine their elemental powers to erase Emperor Lethandral from existence, but failed to do so. Emperor Lethandral escaped from the '''Prime Empire' ''game to Ninjago with his armies. He ruled over Ninjago City until Jay discovered his Forbidden Lightning Powers, erased Lethandral from existence with them and destroyed the Lethandral's Army and the Rat Legion with the help of the other ninja. Personality She doesn't like the fact that so much focus is put on the Ninja, so she resolved to become a hero in her own way, which she did by becoming Samurai X, and is highly independent, desiring the choice and ability to choose her own identity and destiny. Sometimes, she gets annoyed by Kai's protectiveness, but their bond as siblings is very strong. Nya's weakness is her unwillingness to fail. Being good at so much, when she finds herself in a position to fail, she is quick to give up. Likewise, she's insecure and sensitive about her own personal identity, either as Samurai X or her own role amongst the Ninja team, and is conflicted over being told her destiny. Appearance She wears a new type of ninja hood and outfit. Nya has a silver variant of the Techno Armour combined with her ninja gi. She also has a white double-pauldron that can hold two katana swords. She also has the Ninjago letter 'N' on her forehead, which is the first letter of her name. Weapons Nya has used a lot of weapons in the past, but the weapons she favors most is either a spear or a pair of sais. Her current weapon is an Imperial Kama. She has wielded and used the Yellow Key-tana and the Pink Key-tana. Trivia * In "Weapons of Destiny," she stated that her favorite color is blue. ** However, she seemed to have changed it, as in "Peak-a-Boo," Kai tells Nya that the color of her gi suits her well (that being maroon), to which she replies that it is her favorite color. Though, she may be referring to the partial blue coloring on her suit. * In "Let's Dance!," it is revealed that Nya has always wanted to take dance lessons. * In "An Unlikely Ally" Nya can't seem to control her powers without a source of water nearby—this is touched upon as the water in the Never-Realm is frozen. It is unclear as to why she needs water, as the other Ninja are simply able to use their powers freely. * From Season 8 to Season 9, Nya's main color was gun-metal gray. In Season 10 and in the Legacy sets, however, she has switched back to her original maroon but has gone back to gray for Season 11 and Season 12. * Nya is currently the last Ninja to unlock her True Potential and learn Spinjitzu and Airjitzu. ** She was also the last of the Ninja to create an Elemental Dragon. * Nya wasn't insulted by Emperor Lethandral in the final boss fight. * Nya was the last ninja to get his Techno Armor ** Jay was the first, Kai was the second, Lloyd was the third, Zane was the fourth, Cole was the fifth ** This could explain why only Kai, Jay and Lloyd have their arcade pods so far * Her greatest fear is being a normal citizen, without any powers and not being a ninja Gallery Category:Characters Category:Master of Energy - Moses' Universe Category:Master of Energy - Moses' Characters Category:Master of Energy - Moses' Ninja Category:Female Ninja Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Fan Characters Category:Elemental Masters